The Magician and The Demigod
by MakaylaCO
Summary: (Re-written) What happens when our two favorite magicians venture into Manhattan? And when a couple possessing spirits come back, and attack the Greeks, will Carter and his new friends be able to stop a war? And can Carter save his sister from the evil that took her? (Horrible summary, but good (so far) story)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**Leo:** YAY! MAKAYLACO'S BACK!

Ah! I missed that!

**Leo**: Me too!

YAY! I'm not the only one!

**Percy: **YAY! I finally am alive again!

Ya ya ya! Blah blah blah! Yippeedoo-da!Hurray!

**Percy**: ... ANNABETH!

**Annabeth**: What?

**Percy**: MakaylaCO is being mean!

**Annabeth**: Too bad.

Hey Percy? How do you know if I was being sarcastic or not?

**Percy**: ... Well,I guess I don't. But still-

HA! You can't say anything!

**Percy**: ...

Hahaha! Too bad!

**Leo**: YA! You tell him babe!

...

**Leo**: Sorry.

Eh. *shrug* Oh well

*Pulls Leo over, kisses him*

**Leo**: O.O

*Pulls away* THERE!Now I'm happy again! :D

**Leo**: *smile, faints*

Oops

**Everyone**: O_O

What?

**Jason**: O.O She- she just-

**Piper**: MakaylaCO has a brain. Yet she just kissed Leo! ...

Ya. And?*Looks down at Leo* Oh. I think I see your point.

**Percy**: 0o0

... How long will he be like that?

**Percy**: 0o0

**Annabeth: **About ten minutes. *Waves hand in front of Percy's face*

**Percy**: *doesn't react*

**Annabeth**: Maybe longer.

Oh. Well that's a bummer. I need him in my OF WHICH! We need

to start that!*looks down at Leo and up at Percy, shrugs*

Eh. Oh well. They'll be okay...

I hope

*snaps, everyone disappears*

*Wink, disappears*

* * *

**Now! Start story! This is the first chapter of my re-written story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Important!**

**Crown of Ptolemy never happened!**

* * *

_**.….….…****Carter's POV****….….….**_

"Come on, Sadie! We're going to lose it!" Carter yelled at his sister as they ran through the snowy streets of Manhattan, chasing a giant phoenix. They wound through the streets, glancing up to try to keep it in sight. We ran blindly, running into serval dead-ends, a few pedestrians, and once, a brick wall on the side of a building. We ran around the city shouting spells and throwing ropes, trying to drag it to the ground.

We had been sent by Ra to catch his "pet" phoenix, who had recently escaped from his palace. The phoenix was the color of the sun, the size of a truck, and very hot! When it flew low enough over the top of a building, the snow melted and the roof steamed.

"Carter! We've been running for too long! I can't keep it up for too much longer!" I risked a glance bake at her. She was huffing and panting, struggling to keep up with me. I can't say I was doing much better. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon. We had set out from home around 10:00 this morning. We had been running almost nonstop, minus a few quick breaks, for about two and a-half hours!

I felt bad, but we had to keep running! The Phoenix was slowing down slowly lowering to the ground. We were so close! Just a few more feet…

As we were passing the Empire State Building, Sadie and I put on a final burst of speed, wands and rope outstretched, ready for the capture, when a few people came out the empire State building. When I saw who it was, my eyes widened, trying to put on the brakes, but Sadie and I were going too fast. BANG!

We all tumbled on each-other. I landed flat on my back, getting the air knocked right out of me. I heard moaning and then a sharp yelp of pain from Sadie. My brotherly instincts kicked in. I sat up looking for her in the pile of people. One of the boys was on his knees, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. He looked up, and I gasped. It was my old friend, Percy Jackson.

"Percy?"

"You?"

I sort of just sat on the ground, staring at Percy, who was doing the same. Sadie ran over, helping me up. She looked warily at the other people. At the same time, one of the girls with blond hair ran over to help up Percy.

"Wait, is that you? Who's that? What are you doing in Manhattan?" Percy asked, clearly puzzled. I shook my head, trying to stop the throbbing. I stood, leaning on Sadie for support.

"Hey Percy. I didn't except to see you again so soon." The blond girl narrowed her eyes at me. Then she turned to Percy.

"Do you know these people, seaweed brain?" Percy nodded his head, smiling. "Ya. This is my old friend Carter. We ran into each other one while fighting that giant crocodile. I tried to kill him at first, but then we ended up working together, and we killed it. 'Cuz we is awesome!" She just shook her head at his terrible grammar.

As he was explaining this, the rest of the other people stood up. I counted seven of them. There were four boys, and three girls.

One of the boys looked like a Blond Superman. He was tall and had blond hair. He looked like someone who would command an army. He had a small scar on his upper lip. He had one of his arms around one of the girls.

She had choppy brown hair that looked like she had cut her herself and had small braids on the side of her head. She looked like she was trying hard not to draw attention to herself, but I didn't seem to be working. She was really pretty.

Next to her was a boy that looked like a Latino version of Santa's elves. He had brown curly hair and slightly pointed ears and a mischievous smile that said not to give him any sharp items. Or your wallet.

Sadie was staring at the boy in black oddly. I wondered why Sadie found him so interesting. I looked closer and saw that, surprisingly, he looked _a lot_ like Sadie's boyfriend, Anubis. Only younger. Percy caught me and Sadie staring at the others. Annabeth smacked the back of Percy's head.

"Hellooo? Aren't you going to introduce us, Seaweed Brain?"

"Right! Ya! Sorry. Uhh... This is my girlfriend Annabeth, and my friends Jason, Piper, Leo (who smiled and flashed the peace sign), and Nico." As he said Nico, he gestured to the guy Sadie was looking at.

Listening to him talk, I realized they he still hadn't said my name, which means that the symbol I put on his hand would still work. Sadie shook her head, clearing it. Then she elbowed me (a little hard I might add). She stared at me like I was forgetting something.

"Oh ya. Percy and… everyone else, I'm Carter" Sadie elbowed me again, harder. "Uh, oh and this is my sister, Sadie." Percy grinned at me.

"Hey. This is nice! All of us here in one place… Wait, what are you doing in Manhattan? I thought you lived in Brooklyn?"

I began to say, "We're on a mission. We were chasing after the…," When I stopped with a jolt. Sadie must have realized it too. We looked at each other, our eyes wide.

"The phoenix!" We yelled together. Where was it?

We quickly looked around for it in the sky. We couldn't see it.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no! Where is it?!"

"We lost it! Aww, Ra and Dad is going to kill us!"

"Wait," The girl named Annabeth interrupted. "Where is what? ... And what do you mean, 'Ra is going to kill us'?"

"There!" Sadie yelled, pointing to the sky about a block away. Then, like an idiot, we ran off, leaving Percy and his friends in our dust.

We ran for about half a mile before we spotted it. The phoenix was perched on the roof of a small apartment complex. We ran over to the building, trying not to scare it.

"Sadie," I whispered. "Get your ropes ready. I'm not sure if they'll hold it but, if we're lucky enough, we _might_ be able to have enough time change it back into a _shabti_."

Sadie grumbled, "Ya right. Like it's ever _that_ easy for us." She summoned her magic staff from the Duat, and I grabbed my _Khopesh, _a curved sword.

Slowly, we climbed the fire escape, careful not to startle it. We reached the roof. As we got closer, my skin felt like it was being held under a heating lamp. I could almost feel my skin burning. Just as Sadie threw her magic ropes around it, barely catching it in a fiery embrace, I saw something that made me think I was hallucinating.

I thought I was crazy, when I saw Jason flying up in the air, from the ground below. The girl with the choppy hair, Piper I think, was in his arms. They set down next to me and Sadie. Then Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, and Hazel all climbed up the fire escape, running over to us.

"There you are." He followed our gaze and saw the trapped bird. "WHOA! Fire bird! _THAT'S_ the thingy you're chasing?"

"Yup."

"Do you need help?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Ok.… So. What was your plan?" Percy asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**YOU'RE GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

**Not really... I hope.**

**But still, I _COMPLETELY_ understand if you want to murder me! After all, I did ****take FOREVER to**

**update this story... But I was SOOOOO distracted by my school (I'm failing pretty much every**

**one of my classes.) And if you're wondering why I am doing this instead of my school, I have**

**been working for about 5 hours straight, s my mom said I can take a break for a bit.**

**HALLELUJAH! MY BRAIN IS HURTING!**

**Actually, it's 86.372% percent because I keep getting nasty reviews about not updating**

**(BTW, if you notice that the reviews are all messed up, it's because this is a re-written**

**story and I didn't/don't know how to get rid of the other reviews.)**

* * *

**I'M BACK DON'T KILL ME!**

**LEO: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

**Sorry but, like I said up there ^ I have been doing school. That and I had my sister who was**

**visiting from collage, and my brother's new wife had a baby**

**Piper:** OH MY GOSH! THAT IS SO CUTE!

**(actually that was a while ago :})**

**Piper:** ... Oops. Oh.

**Eh. I do that a lot.**

**Percy: **Do what?

**Fangirl like I'm insane... Nah, I am insane. :) AND I AM PROUD OF THAT FACT!**

**ALL: ...**

**Annabeth: **_This,_ is our author?

**Carter:** sadly, yes.

**Jason: **We. Are. Doomed.

**HEY! I'm not _that_ bad, am I?**

**Leo: **Sorry babe, but yes. You kind of are.

**:'(**

**Leo: **What? I said sorry.

**All:** *shakes heads*

**Leo, Makayla CO: **...

**Heeeeeey! I just realized that's the first time _I_ actually said my name in this chat!**

**Sadie: **Wait, this is a chat?

**yes**

**Sadie: **Oh! well no wonder I feel really weird!

**... Eh. OH WELL!**

**I WILL NOW GO TO THE STORY BECAUSE I AM (some-what) SURE THAT SOME (most) PEOPLE**

**FIND THESE WEIRD CONVERSATIONS TOO LONG OR JUST WEIRD! So, this will now stop.**

**But first... *****grabs Leo again, kisses long and hard***

**Leo:** *face turns strawberry red, jelly legs*

**All: **BLAH!

**Percy:** OoO

***muffled* Someone do disclaimer**

**Annabeth:** Eh, I will. Makayla does not Heroes of Olympus or The Kane Chronicles

* * *

**To the story!**

**(once again sorry for the loooooooooooong wait)**

* * *

Sadie's POV

[Carter stop hogging! It's my turn!]

Anyway, Carter and I (and the phoenix) were all very surprised when they all appeared on the roof next to us. When Percy asked what the plan was, I kind of got a little angry. [Okay…. A lot angry.] I had no idea how or why I did… but, I blew up.

I think it was maybe from the weird cold chill feeling I felt run down my spine. After that, I lost complete control of my body. I still saw what was happening, and could feel what was happening, but couldn't control my movements or words.

I stopped towards him my combat boots barely missing his feet, making him jump back to avoid having his feet crushed. "What do you mean, 'what's our plan'?! You're not I this!"

"Sadie! What are you doing? They are trying to help us!" Carter asked surprised, grabbing my arm.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I wanted to shout. But I couldn't!

This is Carter and my mission! Not yours. We were sent here by Amon-Ra himself! You aren't even supposed to be here, let alone_ help_ us! So leave!" I yelled. 'Why am I saying this?!' I thought. 'Sadie, stop!'

Then, to the horrors of the others, Percy exploded too. His face turned bright red, and I saw a murderous fire grow in his eyes.

Then _he_ got right in my face, and yelled, "And what exactly do you mean by 'Not supposed to be here'? This is my place! My home! I protect Manhattan! You and your brother here are the ones intruding!" I backed up quickly, him following me. Somehow, he was slowly summoning a miniature whirlwind of water slowly gathering around him, getting bigger by the moment.

"You do not belong here! If I were you, I would head on back over to Brooklyn and back to… Wherever it is you came from. So you just get your stuff and stupid bird out of here!"

I backed up so fast that my foot slipped on the edge of the building. I would have fallen off the roof and splattered onto the sidewalk if Nico hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. He was actually pretty strong. I looked back at Percy. I couldn't believe this boy's guts! He thought he could challenge a fully grown magician! Ya right! [Oh, for goodness sake, Carter! Please stop being so serous. (Okay, I wasn't a _fully grown_ magician. Not yet!)]

I felt my fear grow into fury. I wanted to blast that boy to ashes! I regained my balance, shaking off Nico's arm, a tiny bit reluctantly (What? He was kind of cute!).

"Heqat!" I summoned my staff from the Duat. I pointed it at him.

"Tas!" Pink ribbons surrounded Percy's arms and legs, making him unable him to move. Carter's eyes grew big.

"STOP! Sadie, DON'T!" He ran towards me, trying to pull my staff away. But my grip was like iron. And it was too late. I began:

"_Sa-mir!"_ The hieroglyph for pain glowed between us.

Percy doubled over in pain. He fell to his knees. Then, I spoke the word for fire. I remember thinking, "What the heck am I doing?! Sadie, they are trying to help. Just stop it! You're hurting him!"

_"A'max!"_ The hieroglyph for fire glowed. Percy's body became engulfed in flames. Annabeth screamed. She tried to run towards him, but Jason and Piper held her back.

"LEO!" Annabeth shouted.

Leo ran forward. I _diffidently_ wasn't excepting him. He slid over on his knees over to where Percy was laying on the ground, writhing in pain. He placed his hands his back. Carter yelled at him that he would get burned and to get away. But Leo didn't move.

Somehow, _pulled _the flames off of Percy. He cupped the fire into his hands, making a miniature fire ball. He turned at me, then threw the flames back at me.

* * *

I was sure I was going to become a crisped Sadie on a stick, but then something happened so unbelievable, I almost fainted. And that something was Anubis.

He had appeared next to me. But he was just Anubis. Not Walt. He looked over, and as fast as lightning, he pushed me behind him, shielding me. Then, somehow, he caught the fireball in his free hand, turning it to a gray dust. He glared at Leo. His eyes were seething with anger, and making a growling sound in his chest. Leo looked about to faint.

"How dare you try to hurt Sadie?" His voice was dangerously quiet, "I should kill you right now for that!" I snapped out of my shock, fighting against whatever was holding me back. It took almost all my strength to do so. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew 1 thing: I couldn't let him hurt them. I spun Anubis around, cupping his face in both my hands, all anger forgotten.

"No, no, no, no, no! Anubis? Anubis, look at me." I demanded. His eyes held a blaze of fury in them, and I wasn't positive why. "Look at my eyes!" I had never seen him like this. It scared me a little. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from a terror paralyzed Leo (and everyone else, partially including Carter) and looked at me.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. He had more worry than anger in his voice now. I shook my head,

"No. No, they didn't hurt me. But- But why are you here?" I found myself once again entranced by his beautiful cholate-brown eyes. He blushed slightly.

"Your father. He was starting to worry. He said you and Carter were gone for too long. So he sent me to go help you." He gave a slight smile, moving his hands over mine, which I still had cupped on his face. "And I'm glad I agreed."

"Me too." I smiled at him. Annabeth interrupted us. She ran towards me, pushing me against a wall, a dagger at my throat. Her stormy gray eyes boiled with anger. I could tell that she would gladly kill me, right now, right here.

"Fix Percy right now, or so help me I will-" Whatever she was going to say, she didn't get the chance. Frank pulled her away before she could finish. I glanced at Percy still tied up on the ground. But he had passed out, obviously from pain.

"Annabeth! Calm down!" Piper tried.

"I can't! Look at Percy! This- this- GIRL is killing him!" She ran back over to him, placing her hands on his chest, trying to wake him up. Suddenly I felt that weird feeling leave me completely. I was in complete control of me again. I looked at Percy, and I immediately felt terrible. I pointed to him and spoke the word for release.

"_Fah!"_ The ropes around him unwound, leaving him on the ground.

_"Ha-tep" _Be at peace. Slowly, Percy's shouts and spasms stopped. He lay still. But Sadie could tell he wasn't dead. Annabeth sighed a huge sigh of relief and started crying. Then she turned to her friends.

"Quick! We need to get him to some water!" Suddenly, I had the strange memory of when Zia had dumped a bucket of water on me to wake me up.

_"Maw!"_ Then, a huge flood of water poured on to of Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth spluttered and gasped from the water. Piper rushed over and helped her up. Annabeth glared daggers at me. She started to say something, but got interrupted by Percy gasping and coughing.

Annabeth forgot all about me, and dove over to him. She tackled him, hugging him. She helped him stand. Percy glared at me, like I was a giant monster he couldn't wait to kill. He, he. Oops. Anubis stepped forward, putting a proactive arm partially around me. I liked that. Percy narrowed his eyes at Anubis.

"Who the heck are you? ... And, why do you look like Nico?" As soon as he said it, everybody else swerved their heads back and forth between Nico and Anubis. They did look a lot alike. Only Anubis looked a little older. Sadie noticed that Nico _really_ didn't like the comparison. Neither did Anubis.

Anubis's eyes still hadn't left Leo or Percy. He made a faint growling sound in his chest that the two other boys obviously didn't like. I placed my hand on his chest and he calmed down for a second. His gaze softened but was still hard. I cleared my throat.

"Percy," I said, looking at Percy, (I hate to admit it) with shame and sadness and I was pleading in my eyes "I am SO sorry! I have no idea what I was doing! PLEASE forgive me for what I just did?"

"Why should I?" He asked, anger still his eyes. His shirt was still slightly smoking. I could easily understand why he was angry.

"Please," I said stepping forward slightly. "I swear I did not try to do that! I was trying to stop, but that, cold feeling, was making me and I didn't-"

"Wait!" Jason said. I was surprised. This was the first time I heard him say anything. I stopped talking. What can I say? He had the voice of a leader. He sounded like someone who was used to being in charge and having people follow him "A cold feeling?"

"Yes?"

"Did it- did it feel like a cold chill creeping down your spine? Did it feel like you lost control of what you were doing? Is that what you were feeling?" I furrowed my eyebrows. He spoke in a tone that had a bit of fear in it, like he was speaking from experience and it wasn't a good one. "Yes…. Why? Do you know what happened?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What happened?" I asked, still confused. This time it was Hazel who spoke. I was surprised. I hadn't heard her speak before.

"Sadie, what you felt was a possessing spirit. They will go into a person, and make them do things and the person can't control themselves."

"Sounds kind of like hosting. Minus the control part… Actually, no that sounds about right." Anubis and Carter grinned at that. The others looked confused.

"What's hosting?"

"Hosting is where-" I stopped mid-sentence. Carter looked at me, confused why I had stopped.

I felt it again. An icy chill rolling down my spine, only bigger than the last time. _Much_ bigger. It felt like I was just dunked into a pool of ice water repeatedly. The cold spread everywhere in my body until I couldn't move. It felt different from the last time. Stronger. Then I felt a voice in my head.

_"Good job, Sadie Kane. You have lost the trust of the Greeks. Perfect."_ The voice sounded neither male nor female. It just sounded like nails on a chalk board. I mentally flinched at the sound.

"What do you mean?" I said out loud, surprised I could move my mouth. But my voice was shaking uncontrollably. Percy and everyone else looked at me confused.

"Uh, Sadie?"

_"All in due time."_ The voice continued. _"But first, someone very special wants to meet you."_

I felt a sharp pain inside my head. I cried out, and lost consciousness on the world, and blacked out.

* * *

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM PURE EVIL! I don't update in a long time (SORRY) Then**

**I leave you all on a cliffhanger!**

**Carter: YOU WILL NOW DIE SLOWLY! *pulls out _kopesh_, runs forwards***

**O_O o****opsy.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***runs away screaming***

**All: O_o**

**HELP! *dodges slice***

**Carter: GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP!**

**All: *lays back, munches on popcorn watching***

**Percy: **This is getting good!

**YOU'RE EVIL!**

* * *

**End.**

**Hang out, Peace out**

**(^That's my new saying^)**

**MakaylaCO**


End file.
